Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Evolved Packet System (EPS) is composed of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), Mobility Management Entity (MME), Serving Gateway (S-GW), Packet Data Network Gateway (P-GW), Home Subscriber Server (HSS), AAA (Authentication, Authorization and Accounting) server of 3GPP, Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF) entity and other support nodes.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an EPS system architecture according to related technology; as shown in FIG. 1, a mobility management entity is responsible for related work of control plane, such as mobility management, non-access stratum signaling is processing and user mobility management context management and the like. The S-GW is an access gateway equipment, which connects with E-UTRAN and forwards data between E-UTRAN and P-GW, and is responsible for caching paging waiting data. The P-GW is a border gateway of EPS and Packet Data Network (PDN), and is responsible for functions such as access of the PDN, and forwarding data between the EPS and the PDN and the like. Both the S-GW and the P-GW belong to core network gateway.
H(e)NB is a small and low-power base station, which is disposed in indoor venues such as home, office and the like; the main function of the H(e)NB is to provide higher service rate for user and reduce cost required for using high rate service, and make up inadequate coverage of existing distributed cellular wireless communication system. The advantages of H(e)NB are: economical, convenient, low power output, plug and play and the like. In H(e)NB system, H(e)NB is wireless side network element.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram II of an EPS system architecture according to related technology; as shown in FIG. 2, a H(e)NB can access to a core network through a H(e)NB gateway which is a logic network element, and also can connect to a core network directly (as shown in FIG. 1), wherein the main function of the H(e)NB gateway is: verifying the security of the H(e)NB, handling registration of the H(e)NB, performing operation, maintenance and management to the H(e)NB, configuring and controlling the H(e)NB according to requirement of operator, and taking responsibility for exchanging data of core network and H(e)NB.
In addition to supporting access of mobile core network, mobile communication system (including the H(e)NB system) can also support local IP access function. Under the condition that the wireless side network element has the ability of local IP access and user subscription allows local IP access, local access of a terminal to other IP equipment of home network or Internet can be implemented.
Multiple connection establishment ways can be adopted to implement the local IP access: core network access function and local IP access function can be implemented simultaneously by establishing a connection (as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2). At this time, function of local gateway is not needed to be added to the wireless side network element or the H(e)NB gateway.
FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram III of an EPS system architecture according to related technology; as shown in FIG. 3, the above implement of the local IP access can also provide effective support to local IP access technology through adding local gateway. The local gateway, which is taken as a gateway for local access to external network (e.g., Internet), provides functions such as address assignment, charging, packet filtering, strategy control, traffic offload function, NAS/S1-AP/Radios Access Network Application Part (RANAP)/General Tunneling Protocol (GTP)/Proxy Mobile IP (PMIP)/Mobile IP (MIP) message analysis, Network Address Translation (NAT), routing and executing local IP access strategy and the like. The local gateway can be jointly configured with a wireless side network element.
FIG. 4 is a schematic diagram IV of an EPS system architecture according to related technology; FIG. 5 is a schematic diagram V of an EPS system architecture according to related technology. In the presence of a H(e)NB gateway, a local gateway can not only be jointly configured with a H(e)NB (as shown in FIG. 4), but also can be jointly configured with the H(e)NB gateway (as shown in FIG. 5).
Wherein the local gateway can be a Local SGW (L-SGW) and a Local PGW (L-PGW), and also can be an individual L-PGW, or a traffic offload function entity. Furthermore, the H(e)NB gateway can be jointly configured with the H(e)NB.
For Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) system, core network gateway can be Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN), or Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN). Local gateway can be Local GGSN (L-GGSN) and Local SGSN (L-SGSN), or also can be individual L-GGSN.
Taking Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile communication network architecture as an example, FIG. 6 is a data stream schematic diagram I of local IP access and core network connection based on the wireless communication system in FIG. 1 according to related technology; as shown in FIG. 6, FIG. 6 shows schematic data stream of the local IP access and the core network connection in the wireless communication system of FIG. 1. FIG. 7 is a data stream schematic diagram II of local IP access and core network connection based on the wireless communication system in FIG. 2 according to related technology; as shown in FIG. 7, FIG. 7 shows schematic data stream of the local IP access and the core network connection in the wireless communication system of FIG. 3.
FIG. 8 is an interactive flowchart of a wireless side network element paging terminal according to related technology; as shown in FIG. 8, situation based on the system architecture of FIG. 3, in which a local access gateway is an L-SGW or/and an L-PGW, comprises the following steps from step S802 to step S808:
step S802: a terminal has an local IP access connection and an core network connection after accessing to a wireless communication system, and then the terminal enters idle state;
step S804: downlink data of the local IP connection reaches a wireless side network element/local gateway;
step S806: the wireless side network element initiates a paging message to the terminal;
step S808: the wireless side network element sets a paging waiting timer.
FIG. 9 is an interactive flowchart showing that a terminal performs service request process when transiting from idle state to connected state according to related technology; as shown in FIG. 9, FIG. 9 comprises the following steps from step S902 to step S912:
step S902: a terminal has a local IP access connection and a core network connection after accessing to a wireless communication system, and then the terminal enters idle state;
step S904: the terminal transmits a service request message to a mobility management entity via a wireless side network element;
step S906: executing NAS identification process; this step is optional;
step S908: the mobility management entity transmits an initial context setup request message to the wireless side network element;
step S910: the wireless side network element executes radio bearer establishment process;
step S912: the wireless side network element responds an initial context setup complete message to the mobility management entity.
It can be seen from the above process that, the paging waiting timer is set in step S808, but trigger conditions for deleting the timer are not embodied in FIG. 9. Simultaneously, if the service request message (in step S904) is triggered by wireless side network element paging (in step S806), then the reason carried by the service request message transmitted by the terminal is paging response. Under the condition that the mobility management entity does not transmit the paging message, the mobility management entity can not distinguish whether the service request message is triggered by paging of the wireless side network element (in Step S806) or belongs to an abnormal message. Therefore, the meaning of the reason code is unclear, thus resulting in that the mobility management entity is unable to make a correct judgment and corresponding processing operation.